Ready To Love You
by rrosau
Summary: AU Brittana story. When Santana meets Brittany soon she realizes that loving her involved loving someone else too. But she was ready. Written from Santana's POV.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The first time I met you I instantly knew there was something about you I couldn't resist. Maybe it was your long blonde hair or the fact you looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven just for me. Your blue eyes were shining and your smile brought light to my world. Your body looked perfect. Of course it still does, but then I had never seen anything like that before. Everything about you was just so stunning and beautiful that I didn't know how to react. I had to get to know you. I just had to.

We met at a park. Sun was shining brightly and you were sitting on a bench watching kids play. I didn't know then why, but i didn't pay that much attention to it. I just assumed you liked kids. You seemed so calm. The look in your eyes was focused and happy. Watching you made me smile, even though I felt like a stalker. And thinking back now, I think you noticed. I think you noticed me watching you. But I'm glad you did.

After watching you a while I decided to talk to you. I wasn't going to hit on you, I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you. After taking a step towards you I realized something. Not everyone is like me. You could be straight. In fact, I was pretty sure you were, but I still decided to take a risk. And I'm proud of that.

"Can I sit here?" I asked you. My voice was shaky and I was afraid you would notice and walk away. But instead you smiled and nodded. I was so happy, but I didn't want to let it show.

We talked about the weather. It was pretty embarrasing to start a conversation about the weather, but I didn't know where to start. After talking with you for a while I realized I didn't even ask your name. I know I should have, but I was too exited about you to do that at the moment. I couldn't stop looking at you. You were so beautiful. You are so beautiful.

Suddenly the smile on your face faded and you looked confused. I was worried that you would run away. But you didn't. You just wanted to know my name. I couldn't do anything else but smile. You were so perfect in my eyes. You still are.

"Santana Lopez." I know I sounded stupid. I felt like a teenage boy who was touched for the very first time. It was so embarrasing. But it seemed like you didn't care. So I asked your name. The smile on your face was so real and beautiful. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Brittany. So tell me something about yourself. Anything really, I just want to know you better."

It seriously seemed like you could read my mind. You asked the questions I was afraid to ask and you made it look like the most simple thing ever. And I honestly think it was. I was just not myself at the moment. I think you made me soft. You made me so vulnerable. But I wouldn't change it.

I told you I was 19 and I was a student. I told you that at weekends I worked as a waitress. I had to pay rent somehow. I told you that I loved to sing and it had been my passion since I can remember. You listened to me and you seemed so interested it was almost impossible. After telling you those things I stopped to think. I didn't know should I tell you I was gay or should I not. After thinking for a while i decided to be totally honest. So I told you I liked girls. I was worried about your reaction. But it turned out I had nothing to be worried about.

"I kinda guessed that already. You are pretty obvious." You smiled at me. And again, with that smile my heart melted. I smiled back at you and asked you to tell me about yourself. Again you smiled at me and started to talk.

You told me you were 19 too and a student. You told me how much you loved to dance. I could honestly see that from your body. I guess dancing does good things to people. You told me you worked as a bartender to pay rent. But I could see there was something you didn't tell me. Something you kept from me. But I let it be. I didn't want to push you.

"So Brittany.. Do you maybe want to go out with me? I'd love to get to know you even better."

The smile on your face faded and you looked away from me. You didn't answer me and you refused to look at me so I stood up. I was just about to walk away when you grabbed my hand. Suddenly I was the one feeling confused. I didn't know what to think.

"I honestly want to. But after knowing everything about me I'm not so sure that you do."

I was confused. I was afraid. I honestly thought that you were married or a man who dressed up as a woman. I didn't know what your secret was. I sat back down and saw a cute little boy, about three years old running towards you. He had a big smile on his face and a little unicorn toy in his hands.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want ice cream."

I was in a shock. You were 19 and had a son about three years old. So you had to be about 16 when you had a baby. I was confused. But I couldn't be angry. You had every right not to tell me. And I think you would have told me if he hadn't interrupted us.

"Okay little man. We'll go and get ice cream." The way you smiled at him was so cute. You loved him with all your heart. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Watching you two was absolutely amazing. It still is though.

"You're the best ever!" He smiled at you. Suddenly he turned his face to look at me. "What's your name?"

"It's Santana. What about you sweetie, what's your name?" I was usually bad with kids but there was something about him. Something that made me instantly fall in love with him.

"Daniel. So Santana do you want to get ice cream with mommy and me?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to but i didn't know how you would feel about it. If you felt awkward I wouldn't say yes. So I looked at you to find the answer. I think you could see that I really wanted to come. Plus you didn't want to let your son down. So you nodded at me and smiled.

"Well you know what Daniel, I would absolutely love to."

-

After we had eaten our ice creams we went for a walk. Daniel was running, trying to catch butterflies. It was so cute. I didn't want to let you go. Not you and not Daniel. I know it sounds stupid but I think we were ment to be together. I just knew it. And I was right.  
After being quiet for a while you started to talk. I wasn't expecting that but I was glad you did. I didn't want to ask questions that would make you feel awkward. I wanted to wait for you to be ready to talk about it.

"I was 15 and stupid. I lost my virginity at a party. I was so stupid. When I found out I was pregnant i was too late to do anything about it."

I could see that it was hard for you to talk about it. But I wanted to know everything so I stayed quiet.

"At first i decided to give the baby for adoption. I had the perfect parents for him and everything. But the moment I laid my eyes on him I couldn't do that. I just couldn't. I fell in love with him instantly. So I kept him. And here we are."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled. I took your hand in mine and you didn't push me away. You gave me a kiss on my cheek and I immediately blushed. We didn't need words. It was much better to show what we felt.

"Look I know this is much. But I need you to promise me that if we start anything" you stopped for a while and then continued "You need to be in it 100%. You have to understand that this is a big deal. If you decide to be here for me and Daniel, it's a forever thing. I don't mean that you have to be with me forever, because if something happens you can leave me. But you can't leave him. He'll be in your life forever. I hope you get it."

"I get it. And forever sounds good to me."

With that you kissed me on the lips. Your lips felt so soft and the kiss was so caring and full of emotion. I immediately started to cry and so did you. In any other situation with any other person i would've been ashamed. But in that moment with you I wasn't.

I knew it was a forever thing. I still do. Now, two and a half years later, things are of course different. But in a good way. Daniel isn't just your son anymore, he's our son. Signing those papers to prove that Daniel is mine too was an easy decision to make. I love him and I love you. And I promise to continue loving you both until the day I die.

**A/N I loved to write this chapter. It was just a prologue, so that's why it's a bit short, but I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow and I'll probably post it in four days or so. I really hope you liked the prologue. So review and write feedback to me? And also English isn't my first language so I'm sorry about mistakes.  
**


	2. The Perfect Combination

Our first months together were great. Daniel loved being around me, at least that's what it seemed like. He wanted me to pick him up from kindergarten and he wanted me to read him a book before he went to bed. I think it was awesome. I really loved him. I didn't even think that the situation between us was weird.

One day when you were at work I went to park with Daniel. He was asking me all kinds of questions like _"How can you and mommy kiss? My friends say it's wrong." _And honestly I had no idea how to answer. You would say something like _"Oh honey, your friends are wrong. Love is love." _So that was what I said. And he believed it. Well I didn't lie though. Some people just don't seem to get it.

When we were feeding ducks by the lake we heard crying. Some boy was teasing a little girl. I think they were about two years older than Daniel. Daniel was four at the moment and he had never been violent towards anyone. He had always been like a sunshine. He had never said anything mean to anyone. Not even to you or to me. You had thought him well. I think I kinda messed him up a little bit.

After watching the teasing for a while Daniel couldn't stand it anymore. I think that's the greatest thing about him. He loves people. He can't stand watching anyone crying or hurting. He definitely got it from you. That's what I love about you two. You have so big hearts that sometimes I think it's impossible. But seems like it's not.

"Hey could you stop teasing her?" Daniel shouted at the boy. I honestly had no idea what he was doing. I was sure the boy would start teasing him too. And that would be something I couldn't watch.

"No. What's wrong with you?" The boy snapped back at Daniel. Then he looked towards me. I honestly wasn't expecting him to say anything about me. But he did anyway. "Who is she? Your mommy? You're definitely not her kid anyway. I mean look at you two. Nothing in common."

I was just about to say something back when Daniel opened his mouth. I was expecting him to run away crying or denying me being his mommy. He was a smart kid and he knew that he wasn't mine. But it still hurt me when some stranger pointed it out.

"You know what? Yes she is my mama and you have no right to say anything like that." After a little pause he continued. "If you do that ever again I'll beat you up with my own hands. You understand?"

The other boy just nodded and ran away. Honestly I was a little scared too. But I was too busy thinking about Daniels words._ She is my mama._ He had never called me that before. And he didn't call me that again until later that night.

XXX

When we got home you were already there. It was the greatest feeling. Coming home to you was the greatest feeling in the world. You kissed me and said you loved me. And then you hugged Daniel and said him the same. He didn't like when people kissed him. When we asked him about it he just said something about he being a big boy. But he loved to cuddle us.

When Daniel was taking a nap I decided it was time to talk to you about what happened earlier that day. I thought you would be a little annoyed that I didn't do anything to stop Daniel, but eventually you would understand.

"Hey baby, you know that I was at the park with Daniel earlier today, right?" You nodded and that was your way of asking me to continue. "When Daniel saw some kid teasing a little girl he told him to stop. And then the other boy looked at me and said something about Daniel not being my kid or some shit. But anyways then Daniel kinda lost it. I had never seem him like that before."

You were quiet for a moment and that scared the hell out of me. Were you mad? Would you kick me out? Well technically we didn't live together at the moment. But still I was worried cause I spent every single minute of my life with you and Daniel. If not with you two, then thinking about you. I couldn't even think what life would be like without you. So I was a bit afraid.

"Hm." You broke the silence. I didn't say anything because I knew that you would continue. You had put your thinking face on. "Well what did he say? To the other boy?"

"He said something about me being his mama and he having no right to talk about me like that." I stopped for a while to look at your expression. Nothing. "And then he said something about him beating the shit out of the other boy if he never said anything like that ever again."

"Well honestly I'm not suprised. He spends so much time with you that he has picked up some habits from you." You chuckled. "And about that you being his mama thing. I kinda warned you about that, didn't I?"

"So you are okay with that? If he starts calling me that?" I was shocked. I thought that you would want me to be just an auntie or something to him. But another mother? I never thought of it. Well fine, I did, but I never thought that you would approve.

"I am if you are." That was all it took. I pulled you closer to me and kissed you deeply. The kiss was full of emotion and just when I was about to deepen it Daniel spoke up. He had heard everything. And I was actually glad that he had because then I didn't have to talk to him about it. I was bad with feelings. No actually, only bad with talking about feelings and stuff.

"Mommy! Can I call San my mama now?" He was so happy that he started to cry. I was actually happy too and didn't realize that i was crying too until Daniel pointed it out. "Are you sad? I won't call you my mama if you are sad about it! Do something mommy!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "No mijo, I'm not sad. I'm happy, just like you."

"Mijo? What does that mean?" I was actually really happy that he asked me that. Because then I got to explain him some stuff that you would never explain to him. Not because you didn't want to, just because you didn't have the same roots as I did.

"It's Spanish. It's like my and son put together. In Spanish." The expression on his face was adorable. When I looked at you you had tears in your eyes. When they started rolling down your cheeks i had to do something. So I walked towards you and hugged you. And you hugged me back.

"Come on mama, let's go play! Mommy you too." That moment was actually the best we had shared so far. And every moment with you two had been great. But at that moment it really hit me that you were my family. That I was 20 and had a kid. It sounded weird, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

XXX

At night when Daniel was already sleeping we were lying on the bed. I was between your legs and my head was on your chest. I think it was great that we fit together. We still do though. And it still is great. But then it was all new. I had never felt that way before.

"Do you think that one day you would be ready to adopt Daniel?" You stopped for a while and when I didn't say anything you looked concerned. "I mean I'm not pushing you or anything but it's just that -"

"Stop." Your expression changed from concerned to suprised. I let out a little laugh and continued. "I would love to. And I'm ready. I have been ready for nine months now."

"But honey we've only been dating for nine months." You laughed.

"Exactly. I have been ready since the moment I met him." You pulled me closer and held me tightly.

"We really are the perfect combination, aren't we?"

"Yeah Britt. We really are."

**A/N Here it is! I'm really not sure should I continue this story or not. So review and let me now! Also if there's something you want to happen in the story I would love to hear your ideas. :)**


End file.
